1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector having a structure of improving transmission quality of audio signal in application.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, an audio jack connector mounted to an audio electronic device for transmitting electrical signals has an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals and a set of switch terminals. The insulating housing has a passageway for receiving a mating audio plug connector, and a plurality of receiving recesses communicating with the passageway for receiving the conductive terminals and the switch terminals. The switch terminals are composed of a fixing terminal and an elastic terminal. The elastic terminal has a first base and a switch arm. The fixing terminal is provided with a second base and a switch slice. The switch arm and the switch slice locate in a side of the passageway. The switch arm is arranged at an outer side of the switch slice, with a gap formed therebetween. When the audio plug connector is mated with the audio jack connector, the switch arm will be pushed to contact the switch slice by the audio plug connector inserted into the passageway, for forming connection between the fixing terminal and the elastic terminal. However, the switch arm will deviate from original position because the audio plug connector is obliquely inserted into and rotated in the passageway. Since, generally speaking, the switch arm contacts the switch slice at a connecting point, the connection between the fixing terminal and the elastic terminal will be easily interrupted because of the improper contact between the switch terminals. Therefore, it is desirable and necessary to design an audio jack connector which is able to solve or at least overcome the problem mentioned above.